Damri
Damri is a part of the Beygir Empire, located in its southernmost point and to the west. It shares interior borders with Khagira and Daolin, as well as an international one with Sunghala. Its capital is Gandira, which is the largest city in the world. History The region currently known as Damri was once controlled by numerous powerful states, conquered by Damri in the last few centuries before Damri was itself conquered by Beygir. Early History The easternmost regions were controlled by Sukya, and so one of the earliest regions to adopt the Suka faith. Dei bordered Sukya to the east and controlled a huge swathe of the peninsula. Dei competed with Kidul for power over the fertile heartland of the region. Beyond the [[Geography| Mai Hoan jungle]] the Chaoh Lords ruled the Empire of Mai Gianh, officially under the authority of a series of child emperors. Only the judgement of a child under twelve was considered pure enough for this ancient kingdom. Once they pass this age, the emperors abdicate and join the Council of the Blue Dragon. This council is supposed to play an advisory role to the subsequent emperors, but has very little power compared to the Chaoh Lords. The southwestern coast was ruled by the Katsam pirates, though claimed by numerous other rulers. Damri established Kidul and Dei remained in competition over the fertile heartland of the region, made more valuable by the discovery of silver mines. The competition became significantly more violent, as the ancient rivalry resulted in multiple wars known collectively as The Long Struggle. After the fall of Sukya, Dei claimed much of its coast, however the former Sukya regions disliked Dei's Solahan favourtism. These regions rebelled and became Kyar Sai. The Suka faith spread into the peninsula, and upon reaching Kidul, the state renamed itself Damri after the palace in which the Suka was born. Damri even spread its influence outside of the peninsula, having an empire reaching as far south as the city-state of Sebandar. The Katsam consolidated their collective naval power to become Karshan, and they expanded their power inwards from the former pirate-controlled city states. Damrin dominance Damri formed a military alliance with Kyar Sai, which at this point remained neutral in The Long Struggle. Dei, surrounded by enemies, quickly fell to this alliance and Damri's dominance over the peninsula was assured. The war strengthened links between Kyar Sai and Damri, and so they united under Damrin rule. This period was named the Eternal Peace. Now controlling most of the peninsula, Damri turned its attention to the coast. Karshan remained a wealthy and powerful state in the south, from its taxation of trade through its waters (a remnant of its pirate origins). However its armies were weak, and it fell to Damri after only a few years of war, unable to defend its cities. However even centuries after Karshan's fall, the ships that once formed its navy now regularly attacks the Damrin coast in revenge. In the north, Mai Gianh was a much larger threat, and an ally of the powerful Daolese Tianshi Dynasty. Eventually however, the Tianshi Dynasty fell to the Yuhai and Edun Dynasties, which in turn fell to the Beygir Empire. As a result Damri attempted on multiple occasions to invade Mai Gianh, but failed to penetrate the Mai Hoan Jungle each time. Beygul rule Beygir's invasion of Damri is considered the last of its great conquests. Beygir secured the alliances of lords with loyalties to Dei, and blocked Damrin access to the fertile heartland where the food necessary to feed the huge city populations were grown. In the process, troops stationed in Kyar Sai were cut off from command in Gandira. Seeing Damri starving and weakened, pirates loyal to Karshan became bolder and seized some coastal cities, further cutting off food from reaching the capital. Mustering one of the largest armies ever seen, mostly Daolese and Salkhi, Beygir pushed into Gandira where he negotiated the king's surrender. Karshan raiders were then pushed out of Damri and large quantities of food imported from the south of Daolin by sea. Karshan pirates continue to be a serious issue Invasion Mai Gianh Mai Gianh sat surrounded by Beygul states. From across the Gulf of Haiyin, the Daolese fleet was deployed to take the coast while Salkhi forces swept down from the north. The highly-divided Chaoh Lords failed to mount an adequate defence and were defeated. Mai Gianh was incorporated into Damri, and the rule of the Chaoh Lords is being slowly dissembled. The child emperor of Mai Gianh (always a puppet of the Chaoh Lords) was taken as a foster of the King of Damri.